Tensou Sentai Goseiger
Tensou Sentai Goseiger, translated as Celestial Clothing Squadron Goseiger, is the name for 2010 Super Sentai. It's theme is a playing card/angel motif. Plot In a dimension that is invisible to human eyes, called "Gosei World," there remains beings called "Gosei Angels." They have super powers that humans do not have, called "Gosei Power." Unknown to humans, they use their powers to protect the Earth and mankind from dangerous elements. To defend the Earth from the invading enemies, the Gosei Angels use a passage called "Heaven Tower" in order to travel between the surface and Gosei World. However, a group of enemy invaders, called "Warstar" is invading the earth and destroying the way of Heaven Tower. With the passage blocked, the Gosei Angels are unable to reach the surface. With no Gosei Angels, the Earth will be destroyed by these invaders. However, 5 young and immature Gosei Angels, while in disguise, were visiting the human world before the invasion, rise up against the demons to protect the Earth. They are the heroes, Goseiger! Characters Goseigers Allies *Datas *Master Head *Nozomu Amachi *Shuchirou Amachi Warstar *'Drake The Great King Monsoon' *'Delepta of the Shooting Star' *'Bledran of the Comet' *'Devil Insect BiBi' *'Bachuss' *'Grorza' *'Barreda' Space Mystery Monsters *'Mizōgu of the Clump'(1) *'Zaruwakku of the UFO' (2) *'Yuzeikusu of the Ice & Snow' (3) *'Mazuāta of the Music' (4) Arsenal *Tensouder - The Goseigers' henshin device. *G Brace Phone - The Goseisilver henshin device. *'Gosei Blaster' - A blaster that each Goseiger carries and attack with different bullets. *'Gosei Buster' - Skyick & LandSea Buster combined weapon **'Skyick Buster' - GoseiRed & GoseiPink's combined weapon ***'Skyick Sword' - GoseiRed's weapon resembling the Dragon Tail ***'Skyick Shot'- GoseiPink's weapon resembling the Phoenix Feathers **'LandSea Buster' - GoseiBlack, GoseiYellow & GoseiBlue's combined weapon. ***'Landick Axe '- GoseiBlack's weapon resembling the Snake Tail ***'Landick Claw '- GoseiYellow's weapon resembling the Tiger Claws ***'Seaick Bowgun' - GoseiBlue's weapon resembling the Shark Fins *'Gao Hustler Rod' - GoseiSilver's weapon resembling the Wolf Sword. Cards *'Gosei Buckle'- A buckle on the belt to store the Gosei Cards. **'Change Card' - Cards that each Gosei Angel use to transform in Goseiger. **'Gosei Headder Card' - Cards that each Goseiger use to summon the Dragon Headder, Phoenix Headder, Snake Headder, Tiger Headder, Shark Headder and Wolf Headder attach in Gosei Blaster. **'Gosei Weapon Card' - Cards that each Goseiger summon the Skyick Sword, Skyick Shot, Landick Axe, Landick Claw Skyrick Buster and Gao Hustler Rod. **'Gosei Blaster' - Cards that the Goseigers use during the battle with Gosei Buster, Skyick Buster and LandSea Buster. **'Gosei Machine Card' - Cards that each Goseiger use to summon the Gosei Dragon, Gosei Phoenix, Gosei Snake, Gosei Tiger Gosei Shark and Gosei Docruz Mecha #Gosei Machines *'Gosei Hyper'- A mecha that's formed when Gosei Great & Datas combine. **[[Gosei Great|'Gosei Great']] - The first main mecha. ***'Gosei Dragon' - GoseiRed's mecha with form of a Passenger aircraft. ***'Gosei Phoenix' - GoseiPink's mecha with form of a Fighter jet. ***'Gosei Snake' - GoseiBlack's mecha with form of a Bullet Train. ***'Gosei Tiger' - GoseiYellow's mecha with form of a Bulldozer. ***'Gosei Shark' - GoseiBlue's mecha with form of a Submarine. **'Docruz' - GoseiSilver's mecha with form of a Airplane. *'Gosei Armament' - The Gosei Headers are divided by what tribe they are from. Each set can combine with Gosei Great to make a new formation. *'Seaick Gosei Great' **'Seaick Brothers' ***'Manta Headder' - Manta Ray ***'Hammer Headder' - Hammer Shark ***'Sword Headder' - Shovelfish *'Landick Gosei Great' **'Landick Brothers' ***'Stag Headder' - Stag Beetle *'T-Rex Headder' - Velociraptor *'Sai Headder' - Rhinoceros beetle *'Skyick Gosei Great' **'Skyick Brothers' ***'Taka Headder' - Sea gull ***'Ptera Headder' - Quetzelcoatlus ***'Crow Headder' - Crow *'Docruz Gosei Great' **'Docruz Gun' ***'Docruz Headder' ***'Docruz' - Beetle *'Exotick Gosei Great' **'Exotick Brothers' ***'Tyrannosaurus' - Red ***'Triceratops' - Blue ***'Mammoth' - Black ***'Saber Tiger' - Yellow ***'Pteranodon' - Pink Episodes Theme Song The show's theme song is Tensou Sentai Goseiger performed by NoB (Project.R) Trivia *This is the first season since Timeranger where the rangers have silver mouthplates with embossed lips. *This is the first season to have all the Rangers use cards. MagiShine was the only other Sentai Ranger to use cards. *This is the fifth season to feature vehicle-animal hybrid mecha, following Liveman, Jetman, Hurricanger, and Go-onger. *GoseiBlack is the first snake-themed Sentai Ranger. Sentai Seasons Category:Sentai Season Category:Over-Technology